Handcuffs and Demons
by LakeWickham
Summary: Dean finds himself tied to a chair by a Demon in Jo's body claiming to be doing just what Jo has always wanted.


"You're not Jo!" Dean yelled as the demon in Jo's body handcuffed him to a chair.

"No, you're right, Dean, I'm Jayne. But I know what Jo has been wanting for a long time." She replied as she tied his legs to the chair as well.

Dean stared at Jayne, confused. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" As the demon went for his pants with scissors, things became a little clearer. "No way. I am not having sex with Jo's body. Her mother will literally kill me."

Jayne just smiled as she cut through the denim, then his shirt and jacket, pulling them off one by one, while Dean sat there, helpless. When he was completely naked, Jayne took in the view.

"Like what you see?" He said with a smirk before shaking his head. This was Jo. He couldn't do this with her. She reached for her own shirt, yanking it off quickly, then going for her pants. Dean tried not looking, but didn't last long before enjoying the show. She smiled mischievously as she slid off her last piece of clothing, leaving her whole body revealed. Dean's mouth went dry as she knelt down in front of his hardening penis. Jayne slid her mouth down on him, warm and slick. He moaned involuntarily before deciding that if this was going to happen, he might as well enjoy it. He wished he could grab her hair to bring her closer. Not being able to use his hands was a disappointment. She sucked on him while playing with his balls and Dean's moans got louder and louder. She suddenly stopped and he growled "no!" at her.

Jayne smiled as she sucked on her fingers then put them inside herself. He bit his lip as she sat on the floor to give him a better view and worked her clit. He had imagined having sex with Jo before, but not like this.

"I want inside you," he told her, which pushed her over the edge and she climaxed in front of him. When she opened her eyes again, she got up and straddled him, grinding against him before sliding his dick up inside her. He cried out, thankful to finally feel her. And, oh, she felt good. She was tighter than most girls he had sex with.

"Jo," he moaned. The demon just laughed as she moved up and down, harder and harder. He was now thrusting upwards as well. Dean grunted and squeezed his hands together in the handcuffs. She started screaming, "Yes! Dean! _There!"_

He growled as he came inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she had her second orgasm. They both laid against each other, catching their breath. Then Jayne climbed off Dean and started putting her clothes back on.

"Now, time to get down to business."

Dean chuckled, "you mean that wasn't business?"

"You wish," Jayne said. Dean's smile faded as she grabbed and cocked a gun. "Now wouldn't it just be devastating if little Jo just, I don't know, went off the deep end?" She waved the gun in Dean's face. "What if Jo were to get awfully upset after pining for you for so long and getting nothing in return? What if Jo were to get so upset that she snapped, killing you then killing herself?" She trailed the gun down Dean's body.

"You _bitch_! Don't you _dare_ touch her!" He spat.

"Now now, Dean, no need to get testy." Jayne laughed.

"Get out of her now!" Dean yelled, moving the chair as he struggled to get free. The door burst open, Sam holding a gun behind it.

"Jo? What are you doing? Put the gun down." He instructed while keeping his pointed at her.

"Are you going to shoot me, Sam?" Jayne cried fake tears. If she could fool Sam into thinking she was just Jo, then maybe she could kill two Winchesters in one night. Dean's eyebrows pulled together as he looked at Sam's gun. He didn't recognize it.

"Don't do it, Sammy!" Dean shouted as Sam pulled the trigger. But it wasn't a bullet that came out. It was holy water. Jayne screamed and dropped the gun as the holy water hit her face. Dean could reach the gun with his foot so he kicked it over to Sam, who shot Jayne again before grabbing the other gun off the floor. He shoved it into the waistband of his pants, then ran over and pinned her to the floor.

"Wow, Sam, I didn't know you liked Jo that way," Jayne mocked.

He shot a stream of holy water right into her face and pulled a book out of his jacket, then recited the exorcism chants. The demon screamed and writhed underneath Sam. He was big enough to trap her entire body under his. As he finished the chant, black smoke flew out of Jo's body. Jo coughed and wheezed as Sam got off of her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded through tears. Sam turned towards Dean and untied his legs. Jo sat up.

"I have the key to the handcuffs," she laughed at naked Dean before crying again. "Oh God."

Dean sighed. Sam unlocked the handcuffs and Dean covered himself up. "What exactly happened here?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Dean and Jo said at the same time.

"I think I better be going." Jo added before standing up.

"Hey Jo?" Sam started quickly. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget this." He tossed her an anti-possession charm on a chain. She slid it onto her neck.

"Thanks Sam," Jo mumbled before walking out the door.

Sam turned to Dean. "Did you two-?"

"Uh yeah." Dean looked at his feet.

Sam laughed. "Ellen is going to kill you."

"I know." Dean replied as they walked out together.


End file.
